poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pagemaster
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pagemaster is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with SpongeBob, Alex, Scooby-Doo, and the rest) meet Richared Tyler as they go into an animated world, where they meet The Pagemaster, meet the books Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror, encounter Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and then Long Jong Silver, and help Richard face his fears by facing a fire-breathing dragon. Trivia *Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Scrappy-Doo guest star in this film. *The only reason why Kronk and Zhane are in this film is because The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu are the only members of Daniel Esposito's Pooh's Adventures team to be in the upcoming remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster. *Like both versions of LegoLand1085's film Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns, Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, the Star Wars films, The Secret of Kells, The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever, Frozen, Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, The Rescuers Down Under, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, the Aladdin films, and the Scooby-Doo films. *Slimer, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Horror are all voiced by Frank Welker. *Both Tantor and Long John Silver were voiced by Jim Cummings. *''The Pagemaster'' was released in theaters in 1994, the same year both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar were first released directly on home video, The Nightmare Before Christmas was first released on home video, and the TV special Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights was broadcast on television. *''The Pagemaster'' was first released on home video in 1995, the same year The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving was first released directly on home video and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie were released in theaters. *''The Emperor's New Groove'', Kronk's New Groove, and The Pagemaster were first released on Blu-ray in 2013, the same year Madly Madagascar was released directly on DVD and Frozen was released in theaters. *Both The Land Before Time and The Pagemaster featured music score and songs composed by the late James Horner. *The first six Star Wars films, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and The Pagemaster were all released by 20th Century Fox, which is now a subsidiary of Disney (the studio that made The Emperor's New Groove, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frozen, The Rescuers Down Under, Tarzan, and Aladdin). *Warner Bros. (which released the Scooby-Doo franchise and TMNT) is the parent company of Turner Pictures (which co-produced and internationally released The Pagemaster). *This film will be dedicated to the loving memory of Leonard Nimoy (1931-2015), who voiced Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in the real film and died of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, and James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music score and songs for The Land Before Time and The Pagemaster film and died in a plane crash. *In this film, Littlefoot and his friends will refer to the Dragon as a flying Sharptooth. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will remake Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster) will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Leonard Nimoy Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers